In the Closet
by arn24601
Summary: Harry and Draco, while in the closet, are forced to go in the closet until they come out of the closet by coming in the closet. Slash, Harry x Draco, One-Shot


**A/N:** This is pretty much just gratuitous fluff. Harry and Draco, while in the closet, are forced to go in the closet until they come out of the closet by coming in the closet.

**Warnings: **Slash (Harry X Draco), AU, One-shot, bit smutty

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The bottle spun around and around, each rotation slower than the last. With one final wobble, the green glass neck pointed straight at Draco Malfoy.

Cheers and catcalls erupted throughout the eighth year common room. Seamus patted Harry on the back with a forceful thump. Across the semi-circle of students, Blaise and Pansy were heaping similar torments on the unfortunate Slytherin.

"Alright Harry, into the closet you go! Remember the rules, no silencing spells, no getting out before the first seven minutes are up, and if the light doesn't turn green you're stuck for another round… either until we take mercy on you, or until you do what you were sent in for in the first place." He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Just to let you know, we aren't a very merciful bunch this evening."

Harry had witnessed that lack of mercy earlier. Neville had blushed like mad when Luna's spin landed on him. They had been stuffed into the closet despite Neville's protests. The students continued the game with other dares while they were waiting on the obstinate couple, but the modified mistletoe enchantment stubbornly refused to turn green. Finally, after half an hour of Neville's pleas to be let out falling on unsympathetic ears, the door swung open. Neville spent the rest of the evening with a dazed expression on his face, unwilling or unable to articulate what he and Luna finally did to satisfy the enchantment.

Harry's knees felt weak as he stood up from the circle. "I don't suppose I could talk you into letting me do truth instead after all?" He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and turned a pleading look toward Draco, who was staring at him, wide-eyed, his mouth gaped open in dismay.

Blaise, who was dragging the protesting Draco toward the closet door, shook his head and grinned. "Oh, no. This is too good of an opportunity to let you worm your way out of. Things have been far too quiet this year and we need some excitement. Either you snog Malfoy's brains out or you knock each other unconscious fighting, but either way we are getting some action." Both Harry and Draco were unceremoniously shoved through the dark entryway.

The heavy oak door shut with an ominous click.

A bright _lumos_ lit the small room. Harry could see a row of shelves extending down to the dusty flagstones, filled with assorted useless bric a brac. Draco muttered a spell under his breath and bright green numerals flared over his head. They counted down in succession, _6:54, 6:53, 6:52… _He set his wand down on a shelf.

Harry was startled by the sudden press of a body against his. Draco kissed him hungrily, nipping at his lips as if trying to devour him. The shelves rattled with the force.

Harry stopped him with a hand against his chest. "What are you doing?" he whispered, sure that a crowd of students was just waiting by the door listening for evidence of their activities.

"Taking advantage of the opportunity." Draco moaned softly as he rubbed himself against Harry, pushing the other boy back into the wall. "It's been three bloody days since we had any time alone together. I've been about to go mad." His eyes took on a dangerous glint in the dim light. "Let's see how quiet you can be, shall we?"

Harry bit back an answering moan as he felt Draco's hard length rub against his own. Even through the rough material of his jeans, the sensation was electrifying. Three days really had been too long. Even before then, they had to content themselves with stolen kisses and hurried groping in between classes. There always seemed to be someone around, and they weren't quite ready to announce their relationship to the world yet.

All thoughts fled as he threaded his fingers through Draco's soft hair, pulling him closer. After just a few glorious seconds of tongues and teeth, the Slytherin pulled away. He wagged his finger with an infuriating smirk, then placed it against his lips in an exaggerated "shhh" gesture.

Harry was on fire as Draco trailed a light touch down his torso, stopping at the growing bulge in his trousers. The zip was ever so slowly pulled down with excruciating care. Harry could barely contain his whimper. The blond dropped to his knees, slipping his hands through Harry's belt loops. He looked up at Harry with hooded eyes and smirked. "No pants, Potter?"

Any response Harry may have had was lost as Draco's sinful tongue licked a stripe up his bare cock. He was so hard it was nearly painful. Draco teased mercilessly, sucking on the swollen tip. He didn't allow him any time to adjust before swallowing his length whole. He licked and swirled with scorching concentration, silver grey eyes locked on his lover the entire time. Harry shuddered as he felt the lightest graze of teeth. Warm breath ghosted over the head before he was once again engulfed. Draco finally took some measure of mercy, settling into a steady rhythm.

The green numbers started flashing, _0:05, 0:04, 0:03…_ Harry growled, fisting his fingers in Draco's hair. "If you even think about stopping, you are never getting any ever again."

Draco only paused for a moment before continuing his ministrations. "Well, we had to come out of the closet sooner or later," he mused.

Harry came down the back of Draco's throat with an explosive intensity so great that he had difficulty remaining upright. When his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was that the light level had increased tremendously. The second thing he noticed was the stunned and speechless face of each and every one of his classmates staring back at him through the doorway.

He positioned himself behind his boyfriend until he could discretely zip himself back up. Any attempts at composure were lost when he spotted the small bit of pearly white liquid at the corner of Draco's mouth.

"Oh, fuck it." Harry grabbed Draco in a searing kiss, dipping him low in a bow worthy of an old Hollywood movie.

When they surfaced for air, there were a few twitters and giggles. "We're together, deal with it." Draco smiled, intertwining his hand with Harry's. "And now, if you will excuse us, my boyfriend has a favor to return.

He pulled the closet door shut. This time, he made sure to use a locking charm.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
